


Naruto: Center of Attention

by Serenity1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Character Death, Clubbing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Funeral, Jealousy, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Riding, Sage Mode, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto finds out that most of the men in the village has a cock almost to 15-inch. He wants to see which men has the largest cock, cause his own wasn't near anywhere 15-inch. Thus he becomes the center of the attention to most of his shinobi friends in the village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in writing a Naruto fic but not my first attempt in writing. I changed some plots around here and there. I hope you guys enjoy it.

"Oh fuck, sensei. Harder, please harder!" Naruto cries as he was being pounded by behind by Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi grunted in statement as his 14-inch cock was buried deep inside this beauty. They've been fucking for hours and in variety of places within Kakashi's apartment.

Now they were on the bed as the bed creaks every time Kakashi thrusts in and out of Naruto. His cock was massive. It was long, hard and thick. 

Naruto never thought that there was a cock more bigger than Jiraya's. Jiraya's own cock was 10-inch, and when Naruto had rode on it just a few days before, he thought Jiraya was the only one. Not until what Jiraya told him right after.

"Most men in the village has a cock up to 15-inch. I overheard Kakashi talking to Minato one day that his cock was 14-inch. The joy of having sex with Kakashi," Jiraya said lustfully as he thought back.

"But pervy-sage, why is mine is just a mere 6-inch?" Naruto asked disappointed as he was laying beside Jiraya.

Jiraya kisses his forehead, "I know you have feelings for Kakashi, he doesn't care about inches of cocks, as long as he finds someone he loves. Never be ashame of it," he said as he and Naruto kissed.

Naruto screams as he felt a slap against his ass cheek. The feeling of being slap and being pounded was a good feeling.

"Kakashi-sensei, keep that up and I will cum right there," Naruto said.

"That's the idea," Kakashi replies as he pounds into Naruto even harder.

Naruto moans as he remembers the frantic pounding of pervy-sage. Than his imagery changes as instead of just being with Jiraya, it was both him and Kakashi! The idea of both cocks inside him sent him over the edge as he yells out Kakashi's name and cum on the bed. 

Naruto slumps down tiredly as Kakashi pulls out from him gently and cradles him against his chest. He was trying to control his breathing. "T-That was amazing," Kakashi said slowly as he kisses Naruto shoulder sweetly.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Who else has the largest cock within the village?"

Kakashi raises an eyebrow but Naruto didn't saw it as he had his back turned. "Planning to cheat on me?" He asked.

"Not unless you're there," Naruto replies grinning as Kakashi's cock became hardened a bit at the idea.

"Well…the Third Hokage had a 15-inch cock…" Kakashi began.

Naruto was speechless for the moment as he had his mouth opened. "You fucked the Third Hokage?!"

"Err, well…it was Minato-sensei's idea. He was there to watch and then later joined. Minato-sensei cock was the same size as yours," Kakashi added.

"And here I thought pervy-sage was even more perverted," Naruto said.

"Hmm…Gai has a 13-inch cock, Asuma is the same size as mine," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"How about if we have a foursome? You, me, Sasuke and Sakura?" He asked.

"Aren't Sasuke and Sakura together? Sakura did tell me before that Sasuke has a 12-inch cock," Kakashi said.

Naruto licks his lips, "Sakura wouldn't mind. She told me she wanted a threesome on her birthday before with Sasuke and that her breast size was a DD," he said.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the fact. "Why did she told you?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Cause Sasuke was planning to ask someone and Sakura thought of me. At the time I was with you, remember?" He said.

"I will think about it."

\-------

The news of Jiraya's death came to the village one day. Naruto hadn't seen the pervy-sage for over two months and right before he left, he, Kakashi and Naruto all had a threesome together and it had been absolutely fantastic.

Jiraya had Naruto in a doggy style mode as he pounds into him from behind. Kakashi had his cock being mouthed in Naruto as Naruto was taken at both ends.

Naruto's eyes even widened as he watches Jiraya and Kakashi-sensei kiss from above. It was a heated, dominance kiss that made Naruto cum instantly right there.

But now… the news traveled so fast that Naruto and Kakashi were in a cafe having a talk with Sakura and Sasuke about actually doing so. 

The ANBU that brought them the news had said it was urgent and only Naruto and Kakashi were being summon to the Hokage office. When they left, the ANBU told Sakura and Sasuke the news.

Sakura had tears in her eyes as Sasuke comforted her. She knew the blonde boy would have difficult adjusting to it and that was probably why he was summoned with Kakashi.

\-------

"Naruto…." Kakashi began as he went towards his lover to try to comfort him.

Naruto pushes him away slowly as he glares at Tsunade.

"You…why didn't you went after him?!"

"It was his wish. It was his wish to take this mission alone. We had heard rumors about Orochimaru being resurrected…" 

"Who the fuck cares about that?! Why didn't you tell me! I could had helped him in someway! I was just here fucking Kakashi!" Naruto exclaims angrily.

Kakashi blushes bright red as he looks at Tsunade, "About that…" he began but was stopped by Tsunade's shaking.

"Naruto, cool off. The funeral for Jiraya will be in four days. Team Kakashi has one week off from missions," Tsunade ordered.

Naruto turns to leave as Kakashi follows his lover. "Granny Tsunade, if I had been Hokage, I wouldn't had left him all alone in that battle. Right now, I don't want to see either of you!" Naruto snaps as he left without another word.

"My lady…" Kakashi began.

"Comfort him," Tsunade said and Kakashi nodded and left.

\-------

Kakashi found Naruto back in their apartment that they shared. "Naruto…"

Naruto turns to look at his lover and Kakashi saw that there were tears in his eyes. "Kakashi!" Naruto cries as he lunges himself against his lover.

Kakashi holds him as he cries his heart out. He felt the same way of doing so but now wasn't the time for him. It was the time for Naruto. 

Kakashi leans down to kiss Naruto as Naruto leans in to kiss. The two kiss against one another as there was a knock on the door.

He pulls away slowly as Kakashi looks at Naruto apologetically. "I'll be right back," he said as he kisses Naruto's forehead before opening the door.

At the other side of the door stood Sakura and Sasuke. "We heard what happened," Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded, "We are both here to comfort Naruto," She said.

Kakashi nodded in understanding, "I see. Well, come on right in," he said.


	2. Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has more time with his teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and hits! I hope to get more kudos in the upcoming chapters of this story.

One hour later founded Naruto doing doggy style mode on the bed. He was down on all fours as he sucks Kakashi's cock and was being pounded by Sasuke from behind. 

He had his right hand gripping along the cock as his left hand was busy pleasuring Sakura that was laying beside him, writhering in pleasure. His left hand reaches what he could which was her left breast as he gropes and play with it.

Sasuke's left hand was busy too as it was toying with her clit as he fingers her. Kakashi couldn't reach (much too his disappointment) but he was busy deep throating Naruto as he has both his hands on his hips.

If you enter the apartment, you could only hear the moans and the grunts coming from the bed. 

"Finger my pussy, Sasuke! Oh yesss, right there!" Sakura cries as she helps him guide through her entrance as she yells in pleasure.

Naruto too was coming close as he let go off the cock in his mouth. "Sasuke, please!!! You're so big! Harder! Faster!"

Sasuke grunted in response as Naruto continues his sucking making Kakashi moan. "Fuck, love, you're a slut, aren't you? I should ask Iruka or Gai to join in the fun," he said.

Sakura yells out Sasuke's name as she came all over his fingers. Kakashi yelled out as he came deep inside his lover's throat as Naruto gulped it down. At the same time, he too came onto the sheets as he heard a silent grunt from behind and felt warm liquid coming in his ass.

Sakura lays down on the bed breathing rapidly as she watches Kakashi and Sasuke pull out from Naruto. Sasuke laid on the left side of Sakura to hug her as Kakashi laid on the other side to hug Naruto in his arms.

"Th-that was…incredible," Naruto said as he turns to look at both Sakura and Sasuke.

"What I want to see, is Kakashi fucking Sakura behind with his 14-inch cock," Sasuke said as he licks his lips.

"And in return, you can suck Naruto's cock," Kakashi said as the two looked at one another and nodded.

\-------

"Ohhhhh! Oh fuck, Kakashi-sensei! Your cock is so big! Yessss! Right there!" Sakura yells as Sasuke watches while his hand was busy going up and down the cock of Naruto's.

Sasuke's cock became hardened at the yells of Sakura as she was riding their former sensei's cock. Going up and down, up and down with her huge tits bouncing in front of him as he sees Kakashi sucking on the right nipple.

Sakura yells again and this time, it was a duet with a whimper coming from the blonde in front of him. Sasuke looks down and saw that his cock was already leaking. He had been neglecting him as Naruto knew that watching Sakura with Kakashi turns him on even more than he.

Sasuke leans forward to kiss Naruto in an apologetic way. "I'll make it up to you," he whispers in his ear before he goes farther down to take his cock fully in his mouth.

Naruto yells out shamelessly as Sasuke smirked. He began to bop his head as if it was a delicious lollipop.

"Sakura, look. Does that turn you on?" Kakashi whispers as he stops during his mid-thrust.

Sakura wanted to punch the man as she was about to cum. She had whimpered at the loss but when she turns to look at what Kakashi was looking, the sight even made her wetter.

Naruto was in pleasure as he grips Sasuke's hair as he tries not to thrust up. At the same time, Sasuke was fumbling with his own cock as Naruto's sounds were making him wild.

"Fuck…."

"Indeed," Kakashi said agreeing as he continues to what he was doing to Sakura as she screams. It went on for awhile until it was Naruto who screamed and came into Sasuke's mouth whom greedily drank all the liquid that was given to him.

Sakura yells out Sasuke's name as she too came as her juices dribbled down on Kakashi's cock. Two pounding thrust later, Kakashi came inside Sakura.

\-------

"Satisfied?" Kakashi asked panting as the group lays on the bed, resting.

"Mmm, although now I wonder how large a cock Iruka-sensei may be," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Augh, Naruto…" Sakura moans as she cudders against Sasuke.

"What? Aren't you a bit curious?" Naruto asked.

"Helping a teammate out is one thing, but seducing your teacher that isn't a teammate…" Sasuke said slowly.

Naruto pouted as he looks at Kakashi. "Don't you wanna…?"

Kakashi sighed, "I'll ask him tomorrow. I'll also ask Gai to come along," he added.

"Eh?! But I thought he and Bushy-Brow…!"

"They are, but Lee is on a mission and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if Gai takes out his stress on someone else," Kakashi said.

"His also your rival," Naruto pointed out.

Kakashi nodded, "but I trust him as well. He won't do anything to jeopardize his or our relationship," he said confident.

"You know, there's a club here that's only for jounin's," Sasuke piped up as all three looks at him. "I hear it through the grapevine," he said.

"Yea, but it's hard to get into there. Not all jounin's can enter that club. I'm sure I can get in, but I need favors probably to bring Naruto and Gai," Kakashi said.

"What sort of club is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's a highly gentleman club for special jounin's," Sasuke said as Naruto still looks confused. Sasuke sighed, "it's a secretive club where jounin's could bring their lover to have either public or private sex. Tomorrow, Kakashi will make the proposal to both you and Gai before you go," Sasuke explained.

"You know a lot about this club, Sasuke," Kakashi said.

Sasuke fidgeted a bit, "well…Itachi brought me there once before I left the village. He wanted me to become like a slut or something," he said.

"What?" Sakura asked as her and the others had their jaw dropped.

Sasuke shrugged, "I watched others get fucked, but never participated since I was still young," he said.

"That's still not right," Naruto said unhappily.

"It's all in the past, Naruto. Just drop it," Sasuke said as Naruto wanted to say something else but didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I was wondering if you guys know more Kakashi/Naruto stories that are out there that aren't on Ao3, Fanfiction or livejournal? I'm trying to find them and read them, rather they're finished or not.
> 
> I would also like to know what are good scenes between Naruto and Kakashi in the Shippuden series?


	3. The Night Before...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before Naruto goes to the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome! I'm getting more kudos each and every day. Does that mean you guys like my story? Here's the next chapter of my story!!! I hope you are eagerly waiting for it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto! (Forgot to put the disclaimer in my other chapters...)

The next following day Naruto was walking beside Kakashi as the two were meeting up with Gai at their old training ground. Kakashi wanted it there cause he knows that no one would go there except for his team.

"So my eternal rival, what brings us here?" Gai asked.

"I propose that all three of us would go to the club tomorrow night and Naruto will be able to see your huge, thick cock," Kakashi said.

Naruto blushed when Kakashi said that statement. "I see, then how would you get Naruto into the club?" Gai asked as he looks at the blonde.

"I'll call in some favors. That is, if Naruto would allow me too," Kakashi said as he looks at his young lover.

Naruto looks at him, "you'll be doing sexual favors, aren't you?" He asked.

"That's the only way you'll get in. It won't mean a thing, Naruto. It's the only way to get you in tomorrow night," Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded, "I understand."

"Alright. Are you in, Gai?" Kakashi asked. 

Gai nodded, "6pm tomorrow we'll meet in the club," he said as Kakashi agrees.

\-------

It was nightfall as Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha alone. His older lover was having sexual favors at the moment for him to get into the club. He should be sad that pervy-sage was gone, but he wasn't.

Two more days until the funeral would come and go. His mind should be on it, but truth be told, he was looking forward to the club.

"Naruto…" A voice said suddenly startling Naruto.

Naruto looks up and saw the shy Hinata beside Neji. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked.

"You look crestfallen, Naruto. Anything wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Neji stares at Naruto and frowned. He had heard from Gai about meeting up with Naruto and Kakashi tomorrow night. He knows why Naruto was down at the moment. "Hinata, mind if I get a raincheck? I need to talk to Naruto," he said.

Hinata nodded, "I hope you feel better soon, Naruto," She said as she left the two men alone.

"Naruto, come with me," Neji said as Naruto followed.

\-------

"Oh fuck, yes! Pound into me with that big, fat juicy cock of yours!" Naruto screams as he was in an inn room with Neji as he pounds into Naruto furiously.

Neji's cock size is 13-inch. It was long and thick, it would even get more thicker once hardened more. Neji moans as he held onto Naruto's hips as he fucked him doggy style.

At the same time as Naruto was being pounded, he was as well jerking off at the same time with his thrusting. The people down below at the inn could hear the bed creaking, their neighbors could easily hear Naruto's screaming.

Gawd, it felt so good being fucked from behind. Naruto hollered as he came onto his hand, he could still feel Neji pounding into him but a grunt later, he felt warm liquid down his ass as Naruto slumped forward on the bed. 

Neji slowly pulled out from as he laid down beside him. He was trying to control his breathing from being erratic. He turns to look at Naruto, "you ready for round two?" He asked.

"What's round two?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to ride me," Neji said as Naruto's cock twitched at the idea.

"Fuck…"

\-------

It was late when both Neji and Naruto left the inn to go their separate ways. Naruto had cum four times with his time with Neji.

Naruto was almost back to his apartment when he ran into his lover. "Kakashi! Done with your sexual favors?" He asked.

Kakashi nodded, "I'm sorry about leaving you alone earlier," he said.

Naruto shook his head, "It's alright. I hung out with some friends," he said smiling thinking back about the fuck he just did.

"Mmm. Naruto, do you know what I want now?" Kakashi said as he looks at him.

"I could have a hunch," Naruto said as Kakashi grins behind his mask.

\-------

They barely had time to make it through the door as Kakashi has his back against the wall and Naruto was down on his knees, fumbling with the buttons and zipper on his pants.

Kakashi's eyes were lustfully as he stares down at Naruto to watch him. Naruto opens Kakashi's pants and pulls them down as he was staring at his hardened length.

He raises his eyebrow to look at his lover, "no underwear?" He asked.

"Didn't had time to put it on," Kakashi replies, grinning from ear to ear.

Naruto stares at him for a moment before taking the whole length into his mouth. Well, he tries too anyway as he could only get 6-inches of it.

Kakashi didn't mind as his head was thrown back on pleasure as Naruto began to bobbed up and down. He put both of his hands on the remainder of the length and began to stroke it in sync.

Kakashi moans as he felt Naruto's tongue swipe the head of his cock before taking it all in again. Kakashi's legs began to wobble as he couldn't hold himself steady. 

He held onto the drawer that was nearby him for support. Naruto's tongue was making all sort of movements on his cock. 

Kakashi looks down again and that was his mistake to do so as he saw saliva coming from Naruto's own mouth as he takes out the cock.

He groans at the sight as Naruto dives right back in again. He felt Naruto hummed against his aching member as he knew that Naruto was aroused.

"Fuck, I'm cumming, Naruto…!" Kakashi warns off in a moan.

Naruto didn't care as he sped up on what he was doing. Kakashi yells out Naruto's name as he came. Greedily, Naruto drank all that was given to him but due to being a large cock, some of the cum came dribbling down his mouth.

Naruto let go off the cock as it went limp from being spent as he got up from the floor to kiss Kakashi. He pulls down his mask and kisses him.

Kakashi moaned through the kiss as he could taste himself inside of Naruto's mouth. He pushes Naruto towards the bed and made him sit on it without ever breaking the kiss.

Kakashi broke the kiss off as he licked his lips as he looks at his young lover who was panting. "Now it's my turn," he said huskily as he knelt on the floor as Naruto watches him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was it? Does anyone know a good fic that has either hokage kakashi or hokage Naruto??? I also want them to be as a pairing, thanks!


	4. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally the day of the clubbing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> Sorry for the delay! I've been meaning to update this, but I've been busy. I'm also enjoying this story as well but it looks like I'm also close to the ending as well.

It was finally the day of the club. Kakashi had left earlier due to being summoned in the Hokage's office. He had apologized to a sleepy Naruto (who had woken up grudgingly) before he left.

Now Naruto was walking with his teammates to the store where he buys weapons. His supply was running out and he didn't want to die during a mission. 

"Have you ever thought of using a sword, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke were looking at swords while Sakura was browsing through shurikens.

"I thought of it, but not really sure how useful they may be," Sasuke replies.

"Hey you guys!" A voice cries startling the two men and apparently Sakura.

"Tenten, hey! What you doing here?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

Tenten fidgeted as she stares at Sasuke, "Can I speak with Naruto alone?" She asked. Sasuke stares at her before taking his leave to go stand by Sakura. "I heard that you'll be meeting up with Gai-sensei tonight at the club," She began.

Naruto blushed, "Who told you?" He asked.

"Gai-sensei," Tenten replies as Naruto didn't say anything. "Listen, I had sex with Gai-sensei before and he could be…playful or rough," She said.

"How so?" Naruto asked as he didn't care that they were talking about sex in a weapons store.

"With Lee on a mission, he may be rougher on you. He might do some bits of BDSM or use toys," Tenten explained blushing at the memory. 

"But if his playful…?" Naruto asked.

"Since Kakashi-sensei is there as well, he might go easy. Ride him or have multiple orgasms in one go. Cause when I had sex with him and Neji a few days ago, he was rougher than usual. I titty fucked him as well," Tenten explained.

Naruto blushed, "Thanks for the heads up," he said.

"No problem. I'm just concerned for you, that's all," Tenten said as she left.

Sasuke returned to Naruto's side as soon as Tenten left. "What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Naruto lies.

\-------

Later that evening, Naruto had gotten a note from Kakashi-sensei that he would be late and that Gai-sensei would be escorting him to the club instead.

That worried Naruto since he thinks Gai-sensei would go rough on him. That's where he was now. He was standing in the private room that Kakashi-sensei had reserved as he strip of his clothes.

The private room has a large bed and a small table. Naruto watches Gai get one of the chairs from the table and sat on it. There he began to remove the top layers of his clothing but he didn't removed his pants. 

"Naruto, open my pants and ride me," Gai said licking his lips.

Naruto was done stripping and so, he went towards Gai and obeyed him. He slowly impaled himself downwards to Gai's cock as Gai held it steady for his entrance to enter it.

Naruto's back was against Gai's chest as Gai used his other hand to play with one of Naruto's perked nipple. Naruto moaned as he felt an inch or two of Gai's cock entered him.

Gai purred, "I could just shove it all the way in, Naruto. Do you want that? It will hurt, but the pleasure afterwards of ramming it into your tight hole," he whispers to his ear.

"Oh fuck, sensei," Naruto groans as his head fell back to Gai's shoulder. He was starting to breath a bit erratic.

"Mmm, sensei, I like that. Brace yourself Naruto," Gai said as he put both his hands onto Naruto's hips and slammed him onto his cock.

"Oh fuck, yesss!" Naruto cries loudly as he felt Gai's cock inside him.

"Now ride me or else I won't stroke your cock," Gai orders making Naruto whimper.

Naruto began to move slowly at first but with one harsh slap against his ass, he began to move rapidly, making both of them moan wantonly. 

Once Naruto began to move, Gai uses one of his hands to stroke Naruto's cock in sync of Naruto's speed and now his thrusting. 

Gai was panting while Naruto moans at the same time. "Slap my ass, Gai-sensei," Naruto said hotly.

Gai immediately obeys as there was an echo in the room confirming the ass slap. Naruto yells as he tries to move frantically. With two slaps and thrusting later, Naruto came hard on Gai's hand. 

Right after, Gai grunted as he came inside of Naruto. The two panted slightly as Gai moved them towards the bed while his cock was still inside.

Naruto was now facing him as he has his back lying on the bed and his legs wrapped around his waist. Gai began to move in and out off him slowly as they were still tired from the previous engagement.

When Gai was moving in and out of Naruto, Naruto was the only one that heard a puffing noise inside the room. "Sorry I'm…" the voice began but stopped.

Naruto moans at the thought of Gai fucking him while Kakashi watches. Gai suddenly heard movement from behind as he turns slightly and saw Kakashi stripping off his clothes.

"Late as usual, Kakashi," Gai said smirking.

"I was held up in the Hokage office. She wanted me on a mission after the funeral," Kakashi explained as he stood behind Gai, stark naked.

"What happened?" Gai asked as he stopped moving, making Naruto whimper at the loss.

"The other team didn't want me as their leader, thus resulting in an argument before agreeing to another jounin," Kakashi explained as he lines up his cock in Gai's entrance. With no warning and preparation at all, Kakashi enters into Gai roughly, making him scream as he pushes back into Naruto who yelled out Kakashi's name in pleasure.

Kakashi and Gai began to move their movement in synchronization. As Kakashi hits inside Gai, Gai will also hit inside Naruto. "Fuck, more, please…" Naruto begs as he held onto the bed.

"You heard the order, Kakashi," Gai said.

Kakashi nodded as he sped up while he held onto Gai's hips. Gai moans and began to speed up as well as he toys with Naruto's nipples.

Naruto groans at the contact as he has one of his hands stroking his own cock at the same time of the syncing. 

"Oh fuck, I'm coming, I'm coming…!" Naruto yells as he came on his hand.

Naruto moaned as he heard two grunts coming from both the jounin's as they had came as well. Naruto layed down on the bed as Kakashi slowly pulls himself out from Gai.

Gai winces before he let himself out making Naruto whimper at the loss. Kakashi slumps down on Naruto's right side as Gai slumps on his left.

"Th-that was fantastic," Naruto panted out.

"Mmm, no wonder your cock is bigger than mine, Kakashi. You could still feel it after you come out," Gai said.

"That's not the only reason," Naruto mutters as Kakashi covers his mouth with one hand and Gai laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good or bad? Thank you all for the kudos! I will be also updating my other story as well once I stop writing the upcoming chapters for this story, lol.


	5. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making it better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> Here's the next update of the story. I'm so into it that I can't stop writing it at times, heh. At the moment, I am writing the next chapter. So be on the lookout for that this following week.

It was the day of the funeral. Naruto didn't want to do anything else but mourn for his master. The morning that he woke up, he wanted to crept out so neither Gai nor Kakashi would wake up, but to no avail. Kakashi had woken up and the two had a little argument before Naruto left.

"Why don't I accompany you today, Naruto? It would make your mind clear," Kakashi suggested.

"No thanks, I just want to be left alone," Naruto said.

"Not even for a cuddle? Or what about a quickie?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto glared at him, "Is that all you think about?! It's always sex, sex, sex! Isn't it, Kakashi-sensei?!" He asked with a snarl.

Kakashi raises his eyebrow. Naruto never calls him 'sensei' in the bedroom unless it was playful. "Naruto, that's not what I meant…" he began.

"Just don't come looking for me," Naruto said angrily as he left without another word.

Now Naruto finds himself standing in front of Ichiraku. He was debating to go inside and ask for a bowl of ramen. "Going to lunch?" A voice asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaims.

"Yea, I was passing by here to go to the Hokage building before the funeral," Shikamaru said. "I'm sorry about Jiraya," he added.

"Thanks," Naruto replies with a small smile as Shikamaru looks at him.

"Listen, after the funeral, if you want, we can meet up somewhere with Chouji. I think Chouji's cock is bigger than mine and more fatter. You could even see the veins," Shikamaru said blushing.

Naruto grins, "Were you and he…?" He asks.

"It isn't like that! When Asuma-sensei was still with me, we occasionally had sex with Chouji and Ino. But nowadays, we just cuddle and every once in a blue moon we do have sex," Shikamaru explained as it had been months.

"What happened between you and Asuma?" Naruto asked.

"He gotten Kurenai-sensei pregnant," Shikamaru said hastily as Naruto looks at him sympathetically.

"Ino's not pregnant, is she?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, no," Shikamaru said shaking his head, "she has a patch that's she's using," he explained as he looks at Naruto. "The offer still stands," he adds.

"Thanks, I'll let you know after the funeral," Naruto said as Shikamaru nodded and he left.

\-------

The funeral was indeed a sad one. Naruto and a group of people stood side-by-side each other as they gathered to see Jiraya's casket lowered down to the ground.

Naruto stood beside Kakashi who has his arm around him, squeezing gently in a comforting way. On his other side stood Sakura as Sasuke did the same thing as Kakashi was doing to Naruto.

The funeral went by as Naruto now finds himself leading away to go back to his apartment. "Naruto, wait!" Sakura cries as she, Sasuke and Kakashi stopped him from going any farther.

"You want to have a late snack in Ichiraku's?" Sakura asked smiling.

Naruto looks over and he saw Shikamaru talking with Chouji and Lee. Their eyes met up and Shikamaru stared at Naruto before nodding in understanding. "Actually, I have a previous engagement with Shikamaru and Chouji. Kakashi-sensei, you don't need to wait up for me tonight," he said.

Kakashi looks at his lover as he understood the meaning. "You sure you don't want me there? It could be more funner," he said.

Naruto smirks, "Go have fun with Sakura and Sasuke. I'll do you tomorrow morning," he added with a wink as Kakashi blushed.

\-------

"Oh shit, it's so fucking tight. How can you be so tight?" Chouji moans as he pushes his cock inside Naruto's tightly hole.

Naruto couldn't answer as he was sucking on Shikamaru's 7-inch cock. Shikamaru was panting as he was slowly moving in and out off Naruto's mouth. "See Naruto, you aren't the only one that has a cock not bigger than 10-inch," he said.

Naruto's scream was muffled as Chouji began to thrust his cock slowly at first but decided against it. He rammed it all the way in as he heard Shikamaru groaned. Naruto let go off Shikamaru's cock when Chouji began to speed up, "fuck, please, Chouji, please…that's it, oh fuck me!" Naruto begs.

Shikamaru glares down at him as he gave Naruto's cheek a light slap, "back to your sucking," he said.

Naruto obeys as Chouji leans forward to kiss Shikamaru on the lips. Chouji broke the kiss off as he put both his hands on Naruto's ass. He moved his right hand outward and slaps hard at the cheek.

Naruto moans making Shikamaru groans at the vibration through his cock. "Fuck, Naruto, I'm coming!" He exclaims as he got out from the heated cavern of Naruto's mouth.

Shikamaru moans as he sprayed his cum all over Naruto's face. "Fuck yes," Naruto mutters as he catches some of the cum on his tongue and tasted it.

Shikamaru groans in pleasure as he sat on the bed, panting. Now Naruto was moaning uncontrollably as Chouji was ramming his cock in and out off him as Shikamaru could hear the slap.

"Shit! Fucking tight!" Chouji cries as he and Naruto yells in pleasure as both came at the same time.

\-------

"You like marking people, don't you, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as he was laying down on his stomach.

"Mmm, that's what Asuma-sensei did to me before," he replied lazily as he was stroking Chouji's cock.

Chouji moans as Shikamaru wipes the pre-cum, "Shikamaru, please…" 

"You still have energy?!" Naruto asked surprised as he looks over his shoulder.

"Tch, you should see when it's just the three of us," Shikamaru said as he went lower and was now facing Chouji's cock in front of him. He licks his lips before taking the whole cock in his mouth.

Chouji cries out at the feeling of Shikamaru's mouth on him. Naruto smiles at the sight as he watches Shikamaru gives a blowjob. 

I wonder how Kakashi is doing with Sasuke and Sakura, he thought as imagination runs through his mind and he moans lustfully. Awww man, how can I wait till morning?!!! He thought as he looks back at Shikamaru and Chouji before he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was it? I am in officially in episode 162 of Naruto Shippuden!!! The episodes of the attack in Konoha is awesome!


	6. A New Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets ready for sage mode. But first, he had some stuff to do before he is able to do the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> So sorry for the delay! I was vacationing in Northern California for a week in South Lake Tahoe. I was able to write during my time there, but didn't had the time to update! 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos that everyone is giving me! Much appreciated! I hope to see more kudos added when I update my story now! ;)

"Sage mode," Naruto said excitedly as he walks with Kakashi after his meeting with Tsunade and the old toad.

"Naruto, it will be tough training. That's why you'll be leaving in three days. They want you to be prepared for the upcoming battle," Kakashi said.

"I know, I just can't…" Naruto didn't finished as he saw Iruka-sensei and Ebisu-sensei walking towards him. He grins, "Iruka-sensei!" He calls out.

"Hey Naruto! Kakashi," Iruka exclaims happily as he jogs toward them while Ebisu walks behind. "How you doing, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Haven't you heard? Naruto is fucking everyone that's a shinobi," Ebisu said.

"Ebisu!" Iruka snaps as Naruto blushed and Kakashi growls at the man.

"Partially right," Naruto said almost in a whisper, "I'm just doing it among friends I know," he said.

"What? Why?" Iruka asked surprised.

Naruto fidgeted, "Well….Pervy-sage once told me that there were men here that have cocks larger than mine," he explained.

"Hmm, so you'll be fucking Konohamaru then. His cock is 15-inch, the same as his grandfather," Ebisu said licking his lips.

"Wait, what?! Don't tell me…" Naruto said gaping as Kakashi just stared.

"Ebisu! That's just wrong," Iruka said.

"Hey, wait now! I didn't do anything yet! His still 12 and I am waiting until his Naruto's age! But that boy…!" Ebisu scowls annoyingly.

"He showed me his cock unexpectedly and I just couldn't tear my eyes away," he said as he looks at Kakashi. "You know how it is with the third Hokage," Ebisu said making Kakashi blush at the thought.

"His right. For some reason, those that has a 15-inch cock makes it more pleasureable. When it gets hardened, the cum couldn't stop coming for like two minutes or so. Even after it softens, it could get hard again," Kakashi explained.

Naruto frowns as he looks at his lover, "Kakashi, do you wish mine was 15-inch?" He asked.

Kakashi was startled enough to turn around to look at his young lover. "What? No! Naruto, I love you and I don't care about the size of your cock. You make me pleasureable," he said as he stood beside him.

Naruto smiles as he looks at Iruka and Ebisu, "How about a foursome?" He suggested.

"Huh? But Na-Naruto, I don't swing that way," Iruka said nervously.

Ebisu laughed historically, "oh come on! I see you eyeing Genma from afar!" He exclaims.

Iruka blushed at the mention of Genma's name. "I just don't want to do anything even though his with Uzuki," he said making Kakashi's eye widened.

"I thought Uzuki was a lesbian?" He asked.

Before Iruka could say anything, Naruto interrupted him. "Enough of this! So are you in or not?" He asked as he licked his lips.

Iruka shook his head, "I'm out. I just couldn't do it," he said giving an apologetically look.

"Well, I'm in. Kakashi's cock is almost the same length as Konohamaru. I want to experienced before he does me," Ebisu said.

Kakashi nodded as he looks at Iruka, "we'll see you later, Iruka," he said as the three went off.

Iruka stares at the spot, blinking. "Are they really going to do it now…?" He asked to no one in particular.

\-------

"Augh! Fuck! Kakashi!" Ebisu cries out as Kakashi plunges inside him with his cock as he has his hand on Naruto's head as he sucks.

Ebisu throws his head back in pleasure as Kakashi made his cock deeper inside him and he kisses the shoulder near his neck.

He groans at the contact as he felt Naruto let go off his cock and felt the tongue sliding around and kissing the tip before he takes it again into his heated mouth. 

Ebisu couldn't help it. The two were devouring him as if they couldn't get enough of him. Ebisu yells out Konohamaru's name as he came inside Naruto's greedy mouth.

Naruto drank all the cum as he gotten up from his kneeling to kiss him passionately. Ebisu moans as he tasted himself as he deepens the kiss.

Suddenly, Ebisu groans inside Naruto's mouth as he felt warm liquid spilling inside from his behind. He had totally forgotten about Kakashi whom was pounding into him slowly.

But the sight of his lover kissing Ebisu, he just came suddenly. Naruto and Ebisu stopped kissing as Kakashi slowly let's him out off him making Ebisu whimper at the loss.

"Kakashi, I…I don't know what to say…" Ebisu said as he panted slightly.

Naruto shushed him, "enjoy this moment with Kakashi while I get some food," he said.

"Anything but ramen, Naruto," Kakashi said as Naruto pouted at him.

"Awww, but ramen is what I eat best!" Naruto complained as he dresses.

Kakashi stares hotly at Naruto, "Naruto…" he warns.

"Fine, fine. Overprotective lover he is," Naruto mutters as he finished dressing in record time. "Have fun you two!" He said as he left the apartment.

Ebisu's eye twitched, "is he always like that…?" He asked.

"Mmm, but you just have to put him in shape. Now, I want you in doggy style mode. Can you do that?" Kakashi asked licking his lips.

Ebisu blushed and nodded, "Come and get me," he said teasing as Kakashi growls and pounced.

\-------

Naruto was walking down the street as he ran into Rock Lee. "Hey Naruto!" He exclaims happily.

"If it isn't bushy-brow! What you doing out walking by yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I was actually looking for you, Naruto. I went into your apartment but you weren't there," Lee said.

"Oh, well, I was just with Kakashi-sensei. So what's up?" He asked.

Lee fidgeted, "Gai-sensei told me that the two of you had sex together. I was wondering if you want to do a quickie with me," he said.

"A quickie, now?!" Naruto asked surprised.

Lee nodded, "There's an alleyway just near here where we can't be seen. Unless you have something else to do?" He asked.

Naruto thought back on Ebisu and Kakashi. Ah, they'll be at it for some time! He thought as he looks at Lee with a smile. "Lead the way!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? How was it? Hopefully it's good for the long wait that I've given you! By the way, what are some good episodes of Kakashi and Naruto together?


	7. Whose Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto talks to Shino and Kiba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> Sorry for the delay! I was doing a one-shot earlier and I Just finished it, but guess what happened? I was about to email the document to my email, but instead of pressing the email icon, I accidentally hit the delete button instead! I was like, crud! I was pissed that day. But anyway, I'm doing a new one-shot so hopefully that won't get deleted this time!

Lee was biting his lip so that he wouldn't cry out when Naruto pushes his cock inside him. Naruto was shocked to see that bushy-brow cock was a merely 5-inch! It was no wonder he and bushier-brow sensei are together.

Lee gasped as he felt the tip of Naruto's cock entering him. "N-Naruto…"

"Shhh, you don't want anyone else to hear, do you?" Naruto asked as Lee shook his head. Naruto grins wickedly before he pushes all the way in without any warning at all.

Lee muffles his scream with his hand as he felt Naruto began to thrust in and out off him. Naruto was definitely turned on as he could hear Lee moaning against his hand.

Naruto held onto Lee's hips with both of his hands as he frantically thrusts. Lee so wanted to scream loud but he was trapped.

Just then, Lee bit his lips hard (but not hard for blood to come out) and he came hard as his cum shot out against the wall that was in front of him.

Naruto was still thrusting as Lee came, but two thrusts later, he moans out Lee's name as he came inside him. Lee could feel the warm liquid inside him as Naruto pulls out from him.

Lee groans as he turns to look at Naruto. Naruto smiles as he leans in to kiss Lee gently before he pulls away. "Good?" He asked.

Lee nodded, "Thank you, Naruto," he said.

"No problem. Now I need to get going!" Naruto said as he adjusted himself as he left Lee.

Lee shook his head as he pulls his pants up to zip. "Naruto, you aren't the only one, remember that," he mutters to himself.

\-------

Naruto sighs as he ran through the streets of Konoha. I hope Kakashi isn't done with Ebisu yet, he thought as he suddenly bumps into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Naruto snaps.

"Naruto?" A voice asked.

Naruto looks up as he looks to see who he ran into. "S-Shino! Kiba! What a coincidence!" He exclaims laughing nervously.

"Where you off to?" Shino asked.

"Heading to the BBQ Restaurant. I'm getting lunch for Ebisu, myself and Kakashi. They have a new take-out menu," Naruto explained.

"I see. Have you heard the rumor going around?" Shino asked.

"N-No," Naruto stammers as he shook his head. Shino was one of the creepiest guys he met.

Kiba snorted, "We heard that you've been having sex with everyone. Is that true?" He asked.

"Err, sort of…" Naruto said.

"Mmm, sorry Naruto, but I don't think my girlfriend would be pleased about it," Shino said.

"Y-You have a g-girlfriend? How?" Naruto asked shocked.

"What do you mean, 'how?'" Shino asked.

"Err…"

Kiba laughed as Akamaru barked. "Naruto, if you have the time, we can do it with you," Kiba said.

Naruto twitched, "With Akamaru?" He asked.

Kiba blanched, "Of course not! But I do to it with my sister," he said smirking as he heard gasping from both Shino and Naruto.

"Seriously?!"

"Err, only when we have the need. How about it, Naruto? Tonight? Me, you, Hana and possibly Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba asked.

Naruto fidgeted, "Kakashi may be either busy or tired to come so I may have to ask him," he explained.

Kiba nodded, "Just send a messenger by 8pm tonight," he said.

"Got it. Now I really got to go, see yea guys later!" Naruto said as he waves good-bye to his friends.

\-------

When Naruto returned to the complex, he saw Kakashi and Ebisu on the bed. Ebisu was sucking Kakashi off as Kakashi had his hands on Ebisu's head as he was about to cum.

Naruto fidgeted as he put the bag on the table. He was going to take out the food from the bag as he heard a loud groaning noise coming from Kakashi.

"Fuck…" Kakashi swore as Ebisu drank all the cum that Kakashi could offer. 

Naruto ignored the intimacy noises as he took out the food. If he didn't ignored them, he was going straight to the bed and have both of them fuck him as if there was no tomorrow.

He heard the bed creaking and someone going into the bathroom. Possibly to get some clean towels, Naruto thought as he gotten some silverware.

"What did you get?" Kakashi's voice asked from behind making Naruto jumped.

"Don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack!" Naruto exclaims as he turns to look at his older lover.

Kakashi chuckles, "Were you really that deep in thought?" He asked as Naruto didn't answer. "So, what did you get?" He asked again.

Naruto answered him as Kakashi nodded in approval. The door from the bathroom opens as Ebisu came out looking apologetically. "Sorry guys, but I have to skip out this delicious food," Ebisu said as he gestures to the food Naruto bought. "Something came up with my team and I have to scold them for it," he explained.

"I hope it's nothing too serious," Kakashi said.

Ebisu shook his head, "Something that has to do with Konohamaru, I believe," he mutters as he took out his wallet to pay Naruto.

"No, no! Just take your food, Ebisu-sensei. You don't need to pay," Naruto said with a smile.

Ebisu looks at him and nodded. He grabs his food bag, "Let's do this again next time," he said as he poofed away.

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked once Ebisu left.

"Hmm?"

"Doing anything tonight?"

Kakashi looks thoughtful as he thought about it. "Well, I was suppose to meet up with Gai and Anko. Why?" He asked.

Naruto looks at him in the eye, "Wanna have sex with Kiba and Hana?" He asked.

Kakashi scowls making Naruto looking surpise. "Anko would kill me if I don't show up. She's been repeatedly saying it over and over until I get it in my head. I'm sorry Naruto," he said.

Naruto pouted as he nodded, "I understand. I don't want you killed by Anko," he said.

"Mmm. Next time, I promise. Now, enough talk. Let's eat!" Kakashi said with a smile as Naruto beams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? Good or bad? Thank you guys for the kudos that you're giving me! I will be working on my one-shot as well as this story! Hopefully this story should be done either prior to Thanksgiving or after.


	8. Special Episode!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's time with Sakura and Sasuke while Naruto has his fun time with Shikamaru and Chouji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> So this chapter takes place during chapter 5 if you guys have read that chapter. Thank you for the awesome kudos that I'm getting! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Chapter 8 is still giving me a hard time to write and so, I decided to write a special episode.... ;)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! I was planning to do this chapter anyway towards the end of the story but I decided to do it now while I try to write the actual chapter 8, heh...

Sasuke was watching Sakura wildly with his lustful eyes. She was hovered over to Kakashi and his erect member, she lines it up against her hole and at the very tip of his member she plunges down on him.

"Oh fuck!!! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cries out loud as she began to move slowly up and down as Kakashi moans at the impact. Kakashi grabs her waist with both of his hands as he helps her bounce on top of his cock.

During Sakura's timing of her bouncing, her tits sync with the jumping. Kakashi moves one of his hands towards her right breast to hold it against his hand. 

"Oh yes!!! Please!!! Make me come!" Sakura begs. Sakura leans forward to kiss Kakashi on his covered mask lips as Kakashi put both on his hands onto Sakura's ass. As the two kiss, he uses his right hand to slap Sakura's ass as she screams in the kiss.

Sasuke watches the whole ordeal as he masturbates. The two were making him hard and as soon as Sakura returned to her bouncing, Sasuke couldn't help it but made a silent grunt as he came on his hand.

As Sasuke rested, he watches Sakura yell out his name as she came making Kakashi doing the same. Kakashi slowly pulls out from Sakura as she slumps on the bed, panting slightly. Kakashi turns to look at Sasuke, "it's your turn, Sasuke. Get down on all fours," he commanded. 

Sasuke obeys as he raises his ass in the air for Kakashi to devour it with his cock. Kakashi licks his lips as he put a hand on Sasuke's right ass as if he was feeling it. Sasuke moans at the touch motion. 

"If Naruto was here, we could have use both ends," Kakashi said disappointed.

"Well, his busy with Chouji and Shikamaru," Sasuke said as he grunted when a slap was made against his ass.

"No more talking. Just feel the pounding," Kakashi said. Without any warning or preparation at all, he plunges his cock right into Sasuke making him scream.

Kakashi then began moving in and out of Sasuke slowly at first until he said: "move faster, Kakashi-sensei! I'm not made off glass!" 

Kakashi twitched at that statement, "if you insist," he replies and began pounding ruthlessly inside.

"Augh!!! Oh yes, right there! Don't stop, just don't stop!" Sasuke cries.

"Mmm, your ass is so tight Sasuke. It's not that tight as Naruto's, but still tight enough for my cock to swallow through," Kakashi said.

Sasuke groans as the only noises heard were there moaning, groaning and the flesh against flesh slapping as Kakashi thrusts in and out of Sasuke.

Sasuke was silent in every thrust of Kakashi's except for a moan here and there. But once Kakashi snaked his hand downward to Sasuke's cock, Sasuke literally screams out in pleasure as soon as Kakashi began to stroke it in timing of the thrusting.

"Ahhh! Kakashi! Fuck yes!" Sasuke moans as one thrust later and stroke, Sasuke came onto Kakashi's hand as Kakashi came inside of Sasuke.

Sasuke lays facing down on the bed as Kakashi laid on top of him as he still has his cock in Sasuke's ass. He brought his cum covered hand up as he pulls down his mask to lick it. 

His two ex-students were too tired to move to see that Kakashi had pulled down his mask. "Mmm, tasty," Kakashi said licking his lips as he leans forward to kiss Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke grunted tiredlessly, "if I were able to move, I would kiss you right now," he said.

Kakashi chuckles as he looks over to where Sakura was laying and saw that she was fast asleep. "As pleasing as that sounds, I have to meet up with Naruto," he said pulling his mask back up.

Kakashi slowly pulls out of Sasuke as he winced a bit. Once out, Sasuke got up slowly to look at his former teacher. "I still don't know why Sakura calls you 'sensei,' he said, "especially during sex," he adds.

"It's kinky so let her be," Kakashi replies making Sasuke humphed before leaning up to kiss Kakashi on his covered mask lips.

It was a silent gesture before Sasuke slumps down on the bed. Kakashi smirks as he stood up and began looking for his clothes to dress.

"We should meet up again," Sasuke said turning his head to face him.

"I have to ask Naruto about it first," Kakashi said and within ten minutes, he was dressed.

"Tell Naruto that he missed a fantastic fuck tonight," Sasuke said.

Kakashi chuckles, "His probably having fun being with Shikamaru and Chouji," he said.

"See you later, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura calls out without even opening her eyes.

Kakashi shook his head in amusement. "You know where to find me," he said and he bid his farewell as he left the apartment.

Once on the street walking to his own apartment, Kakashi thought back to how he became sexually infatuated with his team. 

"Hey Kakashi, what are you doing out here all alone?" A voice asked.

Kakashi looks up and saw Kurenai. "You shouldn't be walking alone at this time," he said looking at Kurenai's condition.

"Hmm, I was visiting a friend at this time and something came up," she explained. 

"Want me to walk you home?" Kakashi asked.

"Our houses is opposite ways," Kurenai pointed out.

Kakashi shrugs, "I really don't mind," he said as Kurenai was staring at him before nodding. The two began walking opposite of where Kakashi was going, "have you been talking with Shikamaru and the others?" He asked 

Kurenai shook her head, "They're still pissed at me and Shikamaru comes once in awhile to see if I'm okay due to Asuma's request," She explained. "How are you and Naruto doing?"

"Good, I'm sure you heard what Naruto is doing by now," Kakashi said. 

Kurenai nodded as they continued their small talk as they continue going to Kurenai's house during the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like it? There's no Naruto in this chapter, hehe! Hopefully the next chapter should be up by the end of this weekend, eh? Are you guys done shopping your Christmas gifts??? ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has his time with Hana and Kiba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> So sorry for the long wait! This chapter was really giving me some difficulty and I hope you don't mind the rushness of the chapter. I fear that the sex scenes in this chapter isn't as good as I planned, but hopefully that doesn't stop you from reading the chapter.

Hana was moaning constantly as she has two Naruto's fucking her at both ends. Naruto has his clone standing in front of Hana as Hana sucks his cock vigorously while the real Naruto was behind her, fucking in the ass.

Hana's own brother, Kiba, was watching the whole ordeal not too far away. He wasn't touching his cock as he was saving it for later, but he was touching his nipples and moaning at the same time as Hana was.

The clone Naruto screams as he came inside Hana's mouth greedily as she drank all what he could give her. He took out his cock as he poofs away as the real Naruto grabs Hana so that she was now suddenly sitting down on his cock as she rode him.

The noise of flesh hitting flesh could be heard from in the room as Naruto plays with Hana's own breasts. It was big, round and soft against the inside of his hand as he tweaks and rub the nipples.

Hana was in pleasure heaven as she was rubbing her clit with her own fingers at the same time with Naruto's thrusting upwards. Kiba couldn't take it any longer as he grabs his cock with his own hand and began to furiously stroke at the same time.

"Oh fuck!!! Fuck me, Naruto!!!" Hana screams as Naruto happily obliges. 

During Naruto's thrusting, they heard a small grunt coming from Kiba as he had just came from his stroking. "Hana, fucking bitch. Cum!" Naruto commands as he thrusts hard and Hana cries out loud as she came.

Hana groans and winces as she slowly gets off of Naruto to slumps down on the bed. "It's my turn to thrust into you, Naruto," Kiba said as Naruto turns to look at him.

"Are you sure? You just came," Naruto replies.

"I'm sure, but first: I want you to suck me," Kiba said as he sat down on the bed and he spread his legs.

Naruto nodded as he lays down to suck on the cock that was in front of him. Kiba put his hands on top of his head as he groans at the first touch.

Naruto licks the cock like a lollipop as he swirls his tongue around the head before taking much inside his mouth. The rest of the cock that he couldn't take, he rub his hands as he syncs with it in time of his sucking.

Kiba moans as he tries to mouth fuck Naruto as best as he could. "Mmm," Naruto groans and pretty soon, he had Kiba cuming in his mouth as Naruto swallows all that he could give him. 

Kiba panted as he pulls out from Naruto's mouth. "Doggy style, Naruto," he said panting.

Naruto nodded as he went on all fours. Kiba stood up as he wobbles behind Naruto's ass, he uses his hand to caress a butt cheek making Naruto moan. Kiba smirks as he slaps the cheek.

"No wonder Kakashi-sensei has you. Your ass is big, round…"

"Kiba!"

Kiba laughs before he lines up his cock against Naruto's entrance and without any warning at all, rams it right in making Naruto yell.

"Fuck yes!!!"

The only noises inside the room was Kiba's thrusting in and out and occasionally moaning coming from the two men. 

"Harder, Kiba, harder!"

Kiba obliges as he thrusts in and out of Naruto while holding his hips in place. Hana finally sat up slowly as she watches her brother fuck the hell out off Naruto.

Hana groans at the sight as she began masturbating herself as Naruto and Kiba cums at the same time. Hana moans as she puts a couple of fingers inside her clit as she tries to find her G-Spot.

Hana yells out in pleasure once she did and soon she came on her hand before slumping down on the bed again.

"Fuck, that was intense," Naruto mutters.

"Mmm, it looks like Hana is a bit wiped," Kiba said staring at his sister.

"Is she really?" Naruto asked as he reaches over to grab one of her breast and squeezes it.

Hana groans at the touch as she looks over at Naruto. "Another round?" She asked cheekily.

Naruto laughs as he could practically hear Kiba's smirking. "I'm wiped, Hana. However, can you get off by just a mere feel of my hand?" Naruto asked as he put his hand on Hana's nipple and began to play with it.

Hana moans, "If that is what you want," She said as Naruto grins.

\-------

During his time with Hana and Kiba, Kakashi was having dinner with Anko and Gai before he left to go to his apartment.

Before getting there, he ran into Sai and Yamato. "What are the two of you doing here at this hour?" Kakashi asked.

"We were training and we lost track of time. Where's Naruto?" Sai asked.

"His having fun with Hana and Kiba," Kakashi replies as Sai raises an eyebrow. "He wants to finish what he started before he trains for sage mode," he explained.

"Kakashi, what if we join in the fun?" Yamato asks suddenly.

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked blinking.

"Yamato, what are you asking?" Sai asked.

"Oh, come on, Sai! Don't tell me you never had fantasies on either Kakashi or Naruto!" Yamato exclaims making Sai blush.

Sai fidgeted on where he stood, "I did have a wet dream on Kakashi-sensei once or twice," he admitted.

"How about it, Kakashi? Are you up for it?" Yamato asked with a smile.

"I'll have to talk with Naruto about it but I'll let you know by tomorrow evening, Tenzou," Kakashi said.

"I thought I asked you not to call me that!" Yamato cries sighing in defeat as Kakashi smirks. "Ah, well, at least I'll have a taste of Naruto. His growing into a fine young man," he said winking.

"Um, if you'll excuse me, I'll retire to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow, sensei's," Sai said as he left the two jounin's.

"So Tenzou, you'll bring the toys?" Kakashi asks as he slaps him against the back.

Yamato growls in annoyance, "For once Kakashi, you'll blow my cover one day if I go back to being ANBU. And yes, i do have the toys. Although, I think I'll just take out my frustration on Naruto tomorrow," he said smirking and he left before Kakashi could say anything.

Damn…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right at this moment, I am writing the next chapter and hopefully the next chapter should be up and ready in time for Thanksgiving on Thursday! Is anyone already buying sale clearance in their stores before Black Friday?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has some fun with both Kakashi and Yamato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> Guess who's back after a long hiatus! I'm finally updating this story and I think there is only 1 chapter left (unless I'm wrong). So hopefully the chapter would be up by next week?

"You serious?! Sai and Yamato?" Naruto asks surprised as he was walking beside Kakashi as they headed for Ichiraku for lunch.

Kakashi nodded as he flipped a page in the book he was reading. "You'll be leaving in two days, so tomorrow night you should rest up. You can do whatever you want today and tonight," he said.

Naruto grins as he looks at his lover, "Send a message to Sai and Yamato! I definitely want to do this!"

\-------

"W-What?! A mission?!" Naruto cries as soon as he heard word from Yamato and Sai.

Kakashi nodded as he read the note, "Sai should be back tomorrow night. He said that the mission was urgent and had to leave right away last night," he said.

"W-Wait, last night?! Wasn't he with you last night?" Naruto asked disappointed.

"For awhile, yes. You have to remember, Naruto: he is an ex-ANBU. Lady Tsunade might have needed him for something," Kakashi said.

Naruto sighed, "But Captain Yamato will be with us tonight?" He asked eagerly.

Kakashi nodded, "And I was looking forward on doing Sai also. Ah well, it can't be help if I have to wait till tomorrow," he said.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asks bewildered.

"Oh, uh, nothing…" 

"Kakashi!"

\-------

"Oh fuck! Fuck me, yes!" Naruto cries as he was so full with the two cocks that was thrusting in him at the same time.

"So fucking tight…" Yamato moans out during mid-thrust.

"You should see him when he orgasm," Kakashi replies as he looks at Yamato, "did you bring the paddle?" He asked.

Naruto's cock twitched when his lover asked Yamato about that. Yamato pulls out off Naruto making him whimper as Kakashi continues his thrusting.

"Ah, ah, ah! Kakashi! I'm about to cum!" He cries.

Kakashi stops making Naruto whimper again. He pulls out as Yamato brought him the paddle. Kakashi licks his lips at the sight as he took out his cock, "Naruto, love. Bend over my lap with your ass sticking out in the air," Kakashi said.

Naruto turns and he saw the paddle that Yamato was holding. He yelps in surprise, "s-seriously?!"

"Don't worry, Naruto. It's only ten counts, besides, you want to cum, don't you?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded as he slowly lays down on Kakashi's lap. "Remember to count," Yamato said as Naruto braces himself .

WHACK!

"One!"

WHACK! WHACK!

"Two! Three!"

Kakashi slowly edges his hand towards Naruto's cock making Naruto jump as Yamato smacks him with the paddle. WHACK!

"Four!"

"Don't come Naruto, unless I tell you so," Kakashi said as he begins to stroke.

WHACK! 

"Five!" Naruto cries as this time, he was trying not to have tears in his eyes.

WHACK! WHACK!

"Six! Seven!" And then he felt his cock leaking with pre-cum as he swore.

Yamato was about to slap him when Kakashi stopped him. "He disobeyed, do you have the cock ring?" He asked.

Kakashi swore as he saw there wasn't one. "You forgot to bring it, Yamato," he said.

WHACK!

"Eight!" Naruto cries out, wincing.

"Ah well, it can't be help, I guess. Two more Naruto," Yamato said as he whacked Naruto as hard as he could.

Naruto shouted out each one as Yamato put away the paddle as Naruto's buttocks were now red as he stood up. "Had fun, much?" He asked seething.

Yamato smiles, "I can't resist," he said.

"Naruto, sit on my cock and ride," Kakashi orders.

Naruto stares at him for a moment before he obeyed. He winces as soon as he felt his cock getting inside again. "Shit, Kakashi…"

Kakashi slaps his ass from behind as he put both of his hands on Naruto's hips. "Now bounce as you will do the same to Yamato afterwards," he said.

Naruto put both his hands on Kakashi's shoulders but not before doing a clone jutsu. 

"Naruto!" Yamato cries from behind as he was pushed back against the bed and the clone Naruto was as naked as the original one.

"What? Isn't this is hotter than the original idea?" Naruto asked without looking at Yamato as he began to go up and down Kakashi's cock.

The clone Naruto was now hovering above Yamato's cock as he slowly sat down on it and began to mimic the way how the original Naruto was doing to Kakashi-sensei.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…!" Naruto was chanting. Kakashi was moaning helplessly as he watches his lover in front of him. He put his hand on one of Naruto's nipples and began to play with it making Naruto moan at the sensational touch.

"Isn't that hot, Captain Yamato?" The clone asks as he was staring at the two.

"Y-Yes…"

The clone turns to look at Yamato and saw that he was stroking his cock. The clone purrs making Yamato stopped what he was doing, "Let me do the job, Yamato-taichou. Just watch and enjoy," he said as he sat down on Yamato's cock with no preparation or indication at all.

"FUCK!" Yamato swore so loud as the original Naruto almost stopped on what he was doing to Kakashi.

"Captain Yamato, your cock is fucking huge and thick," the clone said as he was riding.

Naruto wanted to go and look as he could only feel the clone on what he was doing, and it was making him horny as he sped up on Kakashi.

"Yes…harder, faster, Naruto!" Kakashi chanted as his breathing was irragular and he was close to orgasm.

Naruto obeys as he came with a shout as Kakashi soon came afterwards. Not long, they heard Yamato yell as he too came and Naruto felt the clone as he came with a grunt before he disparate.

Naruto was staring at Yamato's cock while he rested against Kakashi. 

"Yamato, are you up for round two?" Kakashi asked.

"Give me a few minutes. I want to doggy style Naruto this time," Yamato said.

"Captain Yamato, what's the size of your cock?" Naruto asked curiously.

"11, why?" Yamato asks.

"But it's so thick. You can clearly see the veins," Naruto said surprised.

"It runs in the family, I guess," Yamato replies with a smile.

Naruto nodded, "I'm going to have fun tonight," he said licking his lips.

\-------

"Awe man, I'm so sore," Naruto said groaning as he woke up the next morning.

"I'm not surprised. You woke up almost noon," Yamato said.

Naruto sat up quickly making him cringed in pain. "Where's Kakashi?" He asked.

"Got a note from Tsunade about something and asked me to watch over you until you've waken," Yamato replied sighing.

"And I'm going to do Sai today also," Naruto said groaning.

Yamato chuckled, "With all that stamina, I'm sure you can handle it," he said.

"Yea, right…"

"Seriously!"

And that was when Kakashi found them an hour later as they were still arguing over Naruto's sex drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was giving me a hard time. How was it? Good or bad?


	11. Sai's Turn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is eager to do it with Sai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> Well, I was going to update on Friday to wait you guys a bit longer, but I decided to update this since I'll be going on vacation for a week anyway starting on Saturday. Hope you guys like it!

After an intimate morning with both Yamato and Kakashi, Naruto was able to walk free around town to see if Sai was back from his mission.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto calls out as he saw Sakura walking towards him.

Sakura ran to him, "Hey, I just came from Tsunade's office and guess who I ran into?" She asked.

"Sai?"

"Yep! His a bit bang up, but he should be fine anyway," Sakura said smiling.

"Great! I'll go look for him," Naruto said as he ran off before Sakura could reply.

Sakura watches her friend ran off to find Sai. She sighed in annoyance, "his probably just horny for tonight…" She mutters to herself.

\-------

"Hey baa-chan! Is Sai still here?" Naruto asks as he barges through the office door of Tsunade without even knocking first.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as he saw two naked ladies going right at it. His jaw dropped, "ANKO and BAA-CHAN?!" He cries.

"Naruto, if you don't get out off here in the next few seconds…" Anko threatens without even looking as she was too busy fingering Tsunade. She was moaning in pleasure without caring that Naruto was there.

"Shit!"

\-------

Sai chuckles when he saw Naruto entering Ichiraku with a black eye. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"You don't want to know," Naruto murmurs making Sai smirked. "It's your own fault anyway," he added making Sai laughed again this time. "Are you fully healed and ready?" He asked.

"That eager, are we?" Sai teased.

"Of course!"

Sai shook his head in amusement, "I'll meet you at seven in your place with Kakashi-sensei. Don't complain if you're tired tomorrow," he said grinning making Naruto glare.

\-------

"Oh god, Sai," Naruto moans as he had Sai teasing him from behind as he sucks on Kakashi's cock.

Sai was incredibly large as his cock was thirteen and his cock was big with the veins already being seen. Sai was licking Naruto's ass with his tongue as he was also slapping and squeezing his buttcheek every so often.

"S-Sai, I don't think Naruto will last long if you keep that up," Kakashi said whimpering as Naruto had taken his cock inside his mouth again.

Sai licks his lips before giving Naruto a slap making him groan. "Very well," Sai murmurs and he slid his cock inside Naruto's ass with no preparation or any warning.

Naruto groans as he let go off Kakashi's cock for a moment making Kakashi glare down at the blonde. "F-Fuck me, Sai. Fuck me as hard as you can," he said as he resumed what he was doing to Kakashi.

There was already pre-cum already on Kakashi's cock so he wouldn't last long once Sai started moving. Sai nodded as he began to move from behind as he grabs both buttcheeks of Naruto's.

"I love you're ass, Naruto. If I had known that you're ass was this firm, I may have done it earlier," Sai said making Naruto groan as he sucks.

Without any farther, Sai pushes his cock in with no preparation at all making Naruto go deeper in his sucking. 

The only noises that were in the room was the occasional flesh against flesh, moaning and the sucking. 

Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's head signaling that he was about to come. Naruto sucks harder as he twirls his tongue around his cock. 

Kakashi groans as he came inside Naruto's mouth as Naruto swallowed the cum. The sight of Kakashi cumming made Sai lose it as he pounded into Naruto two times later and came as Naruto came after as he felt Sai's warm cum.

Sai slowly got out off Naruto as he sat on the bed breathing erratically. He stares at Naruto with a wink as he was hugging Kakashi on the bed, resting. "When you're done there, Naruto. I want you to ride me while Kakashi-sensei watches," he said.

"Mmm, that sounds like a plan," Naruto said nodding.

"So Naruto, have you figured out who has the biggest size?" Sai asked.

"Yep!"

"Whose?"

"Kakashi of course," Naruto said smiling as Kakashi groaned.

"His lying, Sai. I appreciate the gesture, Naruto, but you won't hurt me," Kakashi said.

Naruto smirks as he crawls over to Sai making the two raised their eyebrows. He leans towards Sai's ear to tell him who he thought it was. 

Sai stared at him shocked, "Really?!" 

Naruto nodded, "That's who it is," he said.

"Wha-?! Now that's not fair, Naruto," Kakashi said annoyed as Naruto stuck his tongue out. 

"Oi, now that you're done resting, I think it's time for you to ride. Unless you want me to fuck you in the side?" Sai asked.

"Mmm, fuck me in the side instead, Sai," Naruto said licking his lips.

Sai nodded as he got ready, "You asked for it," he said as he got ready and Kakashi began to stroke his cock lazily.

\-------

The next morning, the two woken up without Naruto by their side but instead, a note was left behind. 

Damn old sage toad! He got me while I was still sleeping and he didn't want to waste any more time. I wanted to wake up by your side before leaving, but I guess not. I can't even go back to leave a note and I had to give it to the toad instead!

This is insane! I miss you already, Kakashi, and it's only been a few hours. While I am away, you can have sex with anyone if you want since I know you'll be moping while I am away.

Just tell me all the juicy details while I'm there again, alright? Protect the village while I'm gone!

-Naruto

"I see, the toad is serious then," Sai said slowly.

"Yea and I have to report the news to Tsunade so we could get ready," Kakashi said as he looks over at the time and saw that it was still early.

"Um, Kakashi, since it's too early, I was wondering… since Naruto said you could have sex with anyone…" Sai began.

Kakashi looks at him, "You want to fulfill a fantasy of yours?" He asked.

Sai blushes, "Well…"

"I guess I can oblige you to do so," Kakashi said smiling, "how do you want me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end the story right there with Sai doing Kakashi, but I decided to do two more chapters. One will be with Ebisu and Konohamaru, the other would be Kakashi and how his taking it while Naruto is away. Not sure if I will put Naruto in the two chapters since in the anime, he was fighting against Pain when he came back. But eh, oh well... 
> 
> I'll try to work on those two chapters while I'm on vacation. I'm already starting writing on the one with Ebisu and Konohamaru, heh. Also, let's just say that Kakashi forgotten about that talk he had with Ebisu and Naruto about Konohamaru. 
> 
> Btw, how did you guys like the bit with Anko and Tsunade? ;)


	12. Konohamaru and Ebisu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konohamaru and Ebisu finally gets together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> This chapter took me awhile to write since I wanted it to be a bit longer than the rest. I thought I wasn't able to update my story during my vacation, but there's internet access, so be grateful.

"K-Konohamaru, stop, please!" Ebisu begs as he runs away from his student.

"Why? You know you want it! Please Ebisu-sensei?!" Konohamaru asks as he chases after him.

"Y-You're too young! I don't want to be a pedophile! What would the villagers say? Or Tsunade-sama?!" Ebisu asked.

"We can keep it a secret!"

"No!"

Konohamaru was getting annoyed. The only way to stop Ebisu-sensei was to use his Shadow Clone Jutsu. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 

Ebisu stopped dead in his track as he saw a million or more Konohamaru in front of him. "What do you want from me?" He asked.

"To hear me out. Please," Konohamaru said.

\-------

"Konohamaru…" Ebisu said slowly as he and Konohamaru were in Ebisu's apartment.

"I know that I'm twelve and you still think of me as a child, but Naruto is what, sixteen? I know you had sex with him, Ebisu-sensei," Konohamaru said as there was a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"His an adult, Konohamaru. You have at least four years to go," Ebisu said.

"Like I said before: we could keep it a secret, Ebisu-sensei. No one has to know," Konohamaru said determined.

"What if I find someone that I like? What would you do then?" Ebisu asked.

"I…" Konohamaru didn't want to think about what would happened if that ever did. 

"What about you're team? What about Moegi?" Ebisu asked.

"She and Udon are starting to like each other more," Konohamaru said.

"Konohamaru, I just don't think we could do this," Ebisu said.

Konohamaru glares at him and before Ebisu could say or look away, he immediately opens his pants up to drop them on the floor. Ebisu could see the layer of the cock stretching out from his briefs.

"Konohamaru, wait!"

He didn't stopped as those said briefs were put down and Ebisu was staring at the long, thick hung cock before him. It was much bigger and thicker than the two cocks he'd seen. Ebisu couldn't help but drool at the sight.

"Do you wanna blow me?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes!" Ebisu cries as he launches forward and he began to suck on Konohamaru's cock.

"Fuck, Ebisu-sensei," Konohamaru murmurs as he leans back against the wall as his breathing became erratic.

Ebisu uses his tongue to swipe the pre-cum that was coming making Konohamaru moan and he trended his fingers on top of Ebisu's head, giving him a bit of encouragement.

Ebisu sucks as if it was a delicious lollipop as if he couldn't get enough of it. "E-Ebisu-sensei, I'm going to cum," Konohamaru said.

Ebisu hums as he uses his tongue during the sucking and that made Konohamaru shout out Ebisu's name and exploded into his mouth.

Ebisu swallowed the whole thing as he let go off the cock and stares at Konohamaru. "There's some on you're glasses," he said.

"It's fine, Konohamaru," Ebisu said slowly as he stood up and wiped his glasses. "I shouldn't have done that to you," he said shaking his head.

"But you did and there's no turning back now," Konohamaru said.

"The sight of you're cock could make a man or woman in a daze mode, Konohamaru. You could be one popular guy," Ebisu said.

Konohamaru smiles at the compliment as he looks down at Ebisu's straning cock. He frowns, "You didn't came, Ebisu-sensei," he said.

"I'll take care of it later," Ebisu said.

"Ebisu-sensei, take off you're clothes."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to let you ride me on that bed," Konohamaru said determined.

"But I just said…"

"I want you, Ebisu-sensei, get that through you're thick skull!"

"But the regulations…"

"Damn the regulations! We are both shinobi! Not civilians! Please Ebisu-sensei, let's give this a try?" Konohamaru pleaded.

"Konohamaru…"

"Why don't we have sex first and discuss it later? You've been eyeing my cock, Ebisu-sensei," Konohamaru said with a grinned.

Damn that boy! Ebisu thought as he growls lightly. 

"So what's it going to be, Ebisu-sensei? You, running away like a coward? Or me, fucking you all night long?" Konohamaru asked.

Ebisu was struggling to figure out what he wanted to do between them. He sighed as he finally made up his mind. "I want you and you're huge fat cock inside me as we do every position there is until we are tired out," he said. Ebisu didn't realized that he was going to regret those words.

Konohamaru licks his lips. "Take out the rest of you're clothes and get ready to ride me," he said.

Ebisu quickly did as he went over to where Konohamaru was waiting for him and slowly impaled himself on his cock. 

The two moans when his cock started to go inside bit-by-bit. "Fuck me as if there's no tomorrow, Konohamaru. Make me forget that I'm you're teacher," Ebisu said as he moved on his lap.

Konohamaru groans as he put both his hands on Ebisu's waist and plunges right up inside him without saying a word. Ebisu screams at the pain but was soon feeling pleasure as Konohamaru began to thrust.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…!"

Konohamaru grins at the chant as he had succeeded on making Ebisu his.

\-------

"What have I done?" Ebisu asks the next morning with a groan.

"Still a bit sore from last night?" Konohamaru asked.

Ebisu huffed, "You were brutal last night," he said.

"You asked for it!"

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Ebisu said.

"There's no turning back now, Ebisu," Konohamaru said.

"Yea, well…" Ebisu winces as he tries to get up from bed. "I have to go and meet up with Kakashi-sensei," he said looking at the time.

"Whatever for?" Konohamaru asked with a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Not what you think, Konohamaru. Before you begun chasing me, I met up with him and we agreed to have a drink before he goes on a mission," Ebisu explained.

"What about tomorrow night instead?"

Ebisu shrugged, "His probably going to get well rested before he leaves," he said.

"So….when can we see each other again?" Konohamaru asked hopefully.

"The next team meeting is in two days at lunch. Could you tell the others?" Ebisu asked.

"That's not what I meant," Konohamaru said.

"I…I don't know, Konohamaru. I'll let you know," Ebisu said as Konohamaru stares at him doubtfully.

\-------

(Two days later…)

"Remember for the next upcoming days, I want all three of you to help out the village in any way you can," Ebisu said.

"So there won't be any more trainings or missions?" Moegi asked.

"That is you're mission. Until we can defeat Pain and Naruto returns, we have to do just that. Any questions?" Ebisu asked.

Neither of them said anything as they shook their heads. Ebisu nodded, "All of you are dismissed. Except for Konohamaru, I want to talk to you about something," he said looking at him.

Udon and Moegi looked at Konohamaru strangely before leaving him behind. "What do you want to talk about, Ebisu-sensei?" He asked.

Ebisu stares at him silently before answering: "Tonight, at my place. Before things goes hectic around here, I want you with me," he said.

"How do I know you aren't toying with me?"

Ebisu went forward to him and he leans down to kiss him on the lips. The two were locked in a heated kiss until Ebisu stopped. "I'm not toying with you, am I?" He asked.

Konohamaru shook his head, "What changed you're mind?" He asked.

"A walk in the park changed my mind," Ebisu lied.

Konohamaru frowned as the two hugged one another. He had a feeling that Kakashi-sensei had to do something with it. When he had the time, he should buy a thank you gift for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter after this and I hope you guys will all like it. How do you guys like this special chapter? Do you like it or not?


	13. Kakashi and Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi tries to consult with Ebisu and afterwards, spends some time with Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Naruto!
> 
> Here is the last chapter of the story! Wow, I can't believe it has 132 kudos ever since I restarted doing the story again. This is the 2nd story that I have that has the most kudos. Closely right behind is my Sherlock story: "Ethics or Moral" that has a total of 135 kudos. 
> 
> Can we somehow pass the 135 mark and make this as the 1st story that I have to have the most kudos?

Kakashi frowns as he stares at the drink in front of him. "I thought we were going to meet at a bar, Hatake? Not at Ichiraku's," Ebisu voice said as he enters the small stand.

"Welcome to Ichiraku! How may we help you?" Teuchi asked with a happy smile.

"Beef Ramen for me and I'll get whatever drink he has," Ebisu said as Teuchi nodded and he turns to his daughter, Ayame who nodded.

"I miss Naruto," Kakashi murmurs taking a swig.

"That's for sure. It's only been what, a day since he left?" Ebisu asked as he sat next to him.

"How's you're life?" Kakashi aaked.

"I'm a pedophile," Ebisu said sighing as his food was brought up to him and his drink.

"What did you do?" Kakashi asked.

Ebisu fidgeted as Teuchi gestures Ayame to leave the two alone. "I…I had sex with Konohamaru," he said making Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you were going to wait?" He asked.

"I was! But that boy is more determined than ever. He cornered me using that Clone Jutsu and we went somewhere and one thing just lead to another…" Ebisu said unhappily.

"Let me asked you this: What's so special about being with Konohamaru?" Kakashi asked.

"I should ask you the same thing. What brought you to Naruto?" Ebisu asked.

"His courageous, protective, handsome. His not the annoying little kid anymore," Kakashi said with no hesitation. "Someday I am sure that he will become Hokage and protect the village," he added.

Ebisu nodded, "I see Konohamaru and Naruto secretly meeting up with each other as Naruto teaches him things that I can't," he said.

Kakashi nodded, "Konohamaru learned the Rasengan from him," he said slowly. "So I repeat myself: What's so special about Konohamaru?"

"His like Naruto in some ways. The only difference is that he jumps into conclusions and sometimes his a bit childish using his Sexy Jutsu," Ebisu said.

"Well, he is a kid, Ebisu," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi!"

"Look, why not try it? There's no regulation about teacher-student relationship or else Naruto wouldn't be having sex with me or even Jiraya before," Kakashi said.

"His an adult! Would you had pursued him if he was still a kid?!"

"Actually, yes, I would," Kakashi said as Ebisu didn't believed him. "Not at first, but after his pranking days and tough guy attitude, I would," he said smiling a bit.

"But…"

"If he makes you happy, why not? Tomorrow, you may not be here. Take the chance you have and enjoy life. Konohamaru is an orphan like Naruto. He doesn't have family. Protect him whenever you can and have fun while in the relationship," Kakashi said.

Ebisu was about to say something when a voice interrupted him. "Kakashi-sensei, I was looking all over for you," Sakura said as she saw Ebisu. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Well…"

Ebisu interrupted Kakashi, "I'm just about to leave anyway, Sakura," he said smiling as he paid for his food. "I'll see the two of you later," he said leaving as he left without another word.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"His having issues with Konohamaru," Kakashi explained.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke is out doing something for Tsunade, and since you're missing Naruto and I'm missing Sasuke…" Sakura began but stopped as she saw Ayame coming back inside with a smile.

"Meet me at my place tonight, Sakura," Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded, "I'll see you there then, Kakashi-sensei," She said leaving as Kakashi continues to eat. 

Before Sakura left she heard Ayame murmur: "Naruto is so lucky" as she smirked.

\-------

"Fuck me! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sakura cries as Kakashi thrusts up against her as Sakura was riding on his cock. Sakura moans as she felt Kakashi's mouth taking one of her nipples as he sucks.

Sakura bounces on his cock as she had her head thrown back in pleasure. She whimpered at the loss of Kakashi's mouth on her nipples but she knew that Kakashi was watching her swaying breasts as she bounces on his lap.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm cuming…!"

"Fuck yes…" Kakashi murmurs as he grunts and came inside Sakura as she too came with a groan.

Sakura was breathing erratically as she got off Kakashi as she looks at him. He was laying down with sweat on his face as she smirks.

"I'm not done, Kakashi-sensei," She purrs as she went down on him to engulf his entire cock in her mouth.

Kakashi gasped as he felt the warm mouth around his prick. "Oh god…!"

Sakura sucked his cock as if she couldn't get enough of it. Kakashi groans at the feel of her tongue as she does wonders to her sucking. 

"Shit, Sakura…"

That was a warning but Sakura didn't pulled away as she swallowed all Kakashu's cum that went in her mouth. She let go off his cock with a pop as she licked her lips, tasting him. She crawled on top of him as she took off his mask slowly to kiss him.

The two kissed back in a heated duel as Kakashi grabs her breasts to feel them in his hands. Sakura moans in the kiss.

Kakashi was the one who stopped the kiss as he laid their panting, staring up at Sakura. Sakura smiles as she put back his mask in place.

"Get ready for round three," Kakashi murmurs as he flips them over and now he was on top of Sakura.

Kakashi began to kiss Sakura everywhere before he put his cock inside Sakura's tight entrance. Sakura screamed at the feeling but soon it was replaced by pleasure as Kakashi began to pound into her.

"Yes, yes, yes! Harder, faster, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura chanted.

Kakashi did as he was told and the only sound in the room was the slapping against flesh and the constant moaning against the two.

Kakashi stares down at his beautiful ex-student as she had her eyes closed, mouth hung a bit opened, hair messy as her breasts were in full view, waiting for someone to suck and lick. Sasuke was indeed lucky to have her but he was probably the luckiest to have won the heart of Naruto.

Kakashi grunted as he came in Sakura as she too came afterwards. Kakashi pulls out off her gently as he laid beside her on the bed.

He put his arm on her breasts as he began to tweak the nipples that was begging to be touched. Sakura moans at the touch, "Kakashi-sensei…?"

"Give me a moment to catch my breath. I want to try something new," he said as he kisses Sakura's shoulder.

"And what's that?"

"Have you and Sasuke ever tried doing a titty fuck?" Kakashi asks.

"Occasionally, yes. Is that what you want to try next?"

"If you don't mind, that is, after I rested for a few minutes," Kakashi said.

"Why wouldn't I mind?" Sakura asked with a grin.

\-------

The following morning found Sakura waking up beside Kakashi-sensei as she could hear someone that's already in the kitchen.

"Sasuke must be back early," Kakashi said without opening his eye.

"Kakashi-sensei, he doesn't mind. We all did it before together with Naruto," Sakura said.

"Mmm, I just miss Naruto, is all," Kakashi said slowly.

"When do you want to meet up again, Kakashi-sensei? We don't want you to be alone," Sakura said.

"After my mission, I'm sure," Kakashi replies as he finally got up from the bed to dress.

Sakura did the same as the two dresses in silent. "Come on, Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke is waiting for us to eat breakfast," She said and Kakashi follows her with a smile behind his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the ending good or bad? Well, I'll be hopefully updating: Naruto The Girl Who Came now that this story is done. I am also planning to write a Kingsman multi-chapter story as well. 
> 
> I hope this chapter was to you're expectations and I am glad that you readers enjoyed the story.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad???


End file.
